Poder Desconhecido
by yuediangelo
Summary: O alinhamento dos planetas.Espíritos da natureza.Seis adolescentes.Um caminho cheio de perigos e uma aventura sem igual.


**Titulo: **Poder Desconhecido.

**Aviso:**Essa historia é realmente minha!Enredo,historia e personagem.Só estou postando isso aqui porque foi inspirada nas series a seguir.

**Declaração:**Inspirada em Harry Potter,Percy Jackson e Naruto.

**Advertência **ação,fantasia,palavreado sujo,ação luta.

**Beta: **nenhum

**Resumo:**O alinhamento dos planetas, Espíritos da natureza,seis adolescentes,um caminho cheio de perigos e uma aventura sem igual.

oOo

**Prólogo**

A criação do universo.

Os elementos naturais que existem no mundo.

O impressionante acontecimento do eclipse solar.

O que cria e define o bem e o mal nas civilizações.

Esses são um dos fatores que até pouquíssimo tempo atrás,fez com que o nosso mundo fosse construído e rodeado por mitos e lendas,que tem varias explicações misticas para tudo o que acontecia e que agora na atualidade,desde a criação da ciência,essas explicações são chamadas de baboseiras primitivas.

Hoje a criação do mundo se explica através do Big Bang,que seria uma grande explosão,mas antigamente acreditava-se que fora o deus/deuses que criou universo,o os elementos naturais são explicados como uma evolução do mundo, anteriormente tinha a explicação de que eram deuses que o governavam ou seres mágicos que o criavam.

Atualmente os eclipses solares são explicados como um fenômeno que ocorre quando a lua fica entre o sol e a terra,no passado era explicado como um sinal de apocalipse,que dizia que o sol era devorado por um monstro do mal,entre outras coisas variando de cultura para tempos atuais,o bem e o mal vem a partir de crenças de uma determinada cultura,na antiguidade era explicado através de manipulações e seres do demoníacos.

Nesses tempos em que vivemos,as explicações dadas antigamente são muitas vezes esquecidas e ignoradas,por terem chegado a uma base mais concreta e que condiz a atualidade,mas o que é muito esquecido também pelas pessoas,é que tudo até mesmo a maior mentira tem sempre um fundo de verdade.

Você pode saber ou não,querer acreditar ou não,mas muitas das coisas que são descartadas como se não fossem nada são de fato muito exemplo sãos que os deuses (Egípcios,Gregos,Chineses entre muito outros)ou os seres mágicos(como bruxas,fadas dragões e diversas outras criaturas)que agora são simplesmente classificados como uma coisa criada a partir da imaginação das pessoas.O que não deveria acontecer tão levianamente.

Há um mundo inteiro,bem debaixo de seus narizes coexistido com a sua realidade sem que você centrados em suas próprias vidas para não pretendo fazer vocês acreditarem que esse mundo existe,eu acredito que cada um vê tem a verdade,e escolhem no que acreditar e não a nada que alguém possa fazer para mudar a mente da pessoa se ela não quiserem,não importa quantas provas são apontadas.

Tão pouco irei contar sobre os deuses que estamos cansados de saber.

Não!

Bom,não de uma forma central.

Eu irei abordar outros seres que criaram o universo,bem como,mas foram esquecidos e praticamente apagados da historia.

**OS ESPÍRITOS DA NATUREZA.**

Pelo menos nesse momento.

Irei falar sobre eles nos tempos atuais,mesmo sendo desconhecidos praticamente para todos,são realmente importantes para a sobrevivência do mundo.E nisso entra o que todos estão ignorando um conhecimento que foi esquecido por uma grande parcela dos seres que habitam o planeta terra.

Bom,como os Deuses do Olimpo,os espíritos se reúnem um dado período de tempo para renovar seus poderes e domínios, para que o mundo e a natureza viva sempre em harmonia,mas seus encontros demoram muito mais para acontecer do que os dos deuses,que são a cada solstício de inverno ou verão,e são feitos em apenas uma circunstancia,durante o alinhamentos dos planetas juntamente com um eclipse solar total.O que ocorre dentre 6.000 anos à 6.000 anos,mais ou menos.

Todo o ritual é longo e de difícil explicação que pretendo contar durante a historia a o que você precisam saber no momento presente é que durante esse tempo os espíritos precisam de um guardião,que possua o minimo de seu poder _(o que sera explicado,bem como,no decorrer da historia)_.

Para protege-los,Por que é claro,sempre tem os seres que querem atrapalhar a jornada dos espíritos,que estão em seu período mais fraco,e usa-los para seus próprios fins.Não irei julgar quem faz isso esse não é o meu trabalho,mas acontece e muito mesmo. Oh, devo dizer que eles realmente não querem matar os espíritos,isso seria,praticamente,a destruição do mundo instantaneamente e não existe muito seres suicidas,bem não a esse ponto.

Desde o momento em que são encontrados,os guardiões e seus escolhidos levam o espírito para o local sagrado,onde esta o **Templo do** **Poder**,que é o local que esta seu trono e o ponto de convergência dos seus poderes,os guardiões tem que fazer muitas outras coisas também durante o tempo que esta com o espirito e tem uma participação pequena durante o ritual _(que também serão explicadas mais para frente)_.

Se a renovação não acontecer com perfeição o mundo entraria em caos e poderia realmente haver um guerra total entre os espíritos,que logo atingiria todo o planeta,que infligiria, destruição,Milhões de mortos,por todo os quatro cantos do mundo e outros seres divinos também seriam arrastados para essa guerra trazendo realmente a destruição do mundo.

Mas é claro que isso seria esperado!Eles trazem uma harmonia colossal e sem ela o mundo iria sofrer um grande tormento,irei contar a historia a seguir,como disse anteriormente,porque acho que seres tão importantes assim deveriam ser mencionados e não excluídos e deixados de lado,como foram,como se não tivessem importância.

Talvez,com essa historia você possa expandir um pouco os seus horizontes,como disse falei duas vezes,não pretendo mudar a opinião de ninguém com isso,apenas trazer uma nova versão dos fatos e que talvez te faça questionar um pouco mais sobre varias coisas que serão mencionadas.

Talvez,você não queria acreditar no que esta escrito,talvez se ofenda com o que sera apontado,E se esse for o caso eu sinto avisa-lo,mas não estou aqui para agradar nenhum de vocês e talvez,apenas Talvez,seja melhor você verdadeiramente não acreditar no que esta escrito e continuar vivendo a sua ignorância o quanto pode.

Eu queria poder ter tido essa escolha.

Ah!Sim,Você deve estar se perguntando quem eu sou,bom vamos apenas dizer que eu sei de tudo o que ocorre e ocorreu, sei de tudo e vejo tudo,pelo menos em teoria,talvez se você for esperto e inteligente,e pegue todas as minhas dicas durante a historia, ira descobrir a minha identidade.

Depois desse pequeno desafio deixo você sozinhos para entrarem nesse que ocorre ao seu redor mas não parece notar.

Tem coragem de prosseguir?

**Nota:**Eu realmente não sei se continuarei postando essa historia aqui!Essa historia é muito antiga minha e estou reescrevendo ela,foi uma das primeiras que eu já escrevi de um tempo muito inocente eu ainda sou muito inocente_(brilho de morte para quem contrariar)_E realmente não sei se continuo postando ela.O que você acha?


End file.
